Insane
by bookworm3
Summary: Ally bit her lip nervously. A month ago, if Dallas had asked her out she would have been over the moon. However, a month ago, she hadn't made out with Austin Moon in a closet during a game of seven minutes if heaven, and fallen for him. TWO-SHOT AU Auslly
1. In which I realize I'm going insane

**A.N. Yeah I wasn't planning this. I haven't written anything in years but I felt inspired and this kind of just spilled out. Please enjoy this mess of writing: P**

**1. In which I realize I'm going insane**

She was going insane. She felt the strong urge, _nay _need, to stuff a chunk of hair into her mouth and chew it.

She was innocent and sweet (and at times bossy) Ally Dawson. Why in the world was her mind replaying that one moment in her life where she hadn't been so innocent and sweet? Why was it that her dreams, and daydreams for that matter, were consumed by _him._

Him being Austin Moon: the laid back alpha male of Miami High.

"Stupid hormones" she mumbled. Just because he had beautiful brown kind eyes and blonde hair that flopped just the right way and a smile that made her heart beat pick up…

"No!" Ally exclaimed as she snapped herself back to reality which consisted of her teacher and fellow classmates looking at her as if she's grown an extra head.

She smiled nervously and mumbled an apology before digging her head in her secret song book like an ostrich.

She was Ally Dawson. Goody-goody straight-A Ally Dawson who liked to read during lunch and was barely visible on the school radar. She didn't matter to the most popular guy in school.

Still, her mind kept going to that place. That closet she had shared with Austin Moon for only seven minutes.

She shook her head as if doing so would throw out the thoughts in her head. It had been weeks and that memory was still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Her eyes widened. This wasn't happening, was it? That bottle wasn't aiming at her, directing her to go into a stranger's closet with a boy she had never spoken more than a few words to._

_But alas, it was exactly what was happening._

_Austin Moon laughed as his red-haired best friend, who always seemed to carry the strangest items in his backpack, slapped his back and pushed him forward towards his closet. Ally felt herself forced onto her feet by her tiny but abrasive friend and pushed into the closet. Then the door slammed shut._

"_Alright, you're going to be in there for seven minutes startiiiiiiing… NOW!" She heard Trish yell out._

_The closet was fairly small, only just big enough to hold them which meant their bodies were only a couple inches apart. The closet was dark so Ally quickly pulled the chord that turned the light in the closet on. _

_Austin raised his eyebrows at her, "You've never played this game before have you?"_

_Ally chuckled nervously as she fiddled with the ends of her dress, "No, can't say I have but I'm sure we can't do it with the lights off. What are we supposed to do?"_

_Austin smirked, "We're supposed to make out"_

"_WHAT?" Ally exclaimed. In her surprise she stepped back where a rack of jackets was placed and she felt herself fall backwards, a leather jacket falling over head as she landed on her butt._

_She heard Austin laugh as he removed the jacket that had fallen over her head, "You're not very coordinated are you?"_

_Ally looked down to the floor and put a chunk full of hair into her mouth nervously._

"_And now you're biting your hair. You really are something else, aren't you?" she heard him say. _

_Ally looked up at Austin. He had a smile on his face but his eyes indicated that he was in thought._

_Ally tried to stand up but since a jacket had become attached to her ankle she fell back onto the ground. Austin blinked quickly at her clumsiness before grabbing Ally's hands and making her stand up. _

_Ally cleared her throat nervously; "Thanks" Austin shrugged in response as Ally began to fiddle with the ends of her dress once again._

"_So, we're just supposed to…kiss?"_

"_That's the idea"_

"…_I may be new to the whole party scene, but that sounds really dumb"_

"_It's not so bad" He says teasingly, a smirk on his face._

"_..."_

"_Let me guess, you've never kissed anyone?"_

"…"

"_Oh God, you've really never kissed anyone"_

"_Hey! It's not like I've ever had guys ask me out Mr. Girls and even some flamboyant boys fall all over my feet just for a second of my attention!"_

"_Wait… guys dig me?"_

_Ally rolled her eyes. Austin Moon might be the most popular boy in school but the smartest he was not. However, he wasn't that horrible of company. She could see why so many people liked to be around him._

_After a moment of silence, Ally spoke up again._

"_So, is it fun?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know…smooching?"_

_Austin chuckled at her choice of words before letting out a shrug_

_Ally gave him a look that told him that she wanted him to elaborate._

_Austin rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. "It's okay"_

_Ally raised an eyebrow, "Just okay? For something that's just okay you seem to enjoy doing it a lot" It was true. It was a common occurrence to see Austin Moon making out with a gorgeous girl against a locker or behind a tree._

_Austin rolled his eyes "It's pretty fun in the moment. It's not as big of a deal as people make it out to be."_

"_So, if we were to kiss right now it wouldn't be that big of a deal?"_

"_Hm, no not really"_

_There was a short silence in the closet before Austin felt two hands rest firmly on his shoulders and a pair of unfamiliar lips press quickly against his own. _

_Ally Dawson had just kissed Austin Moon. _

_Ally pulled back from the peck, mortified by her spontaneity. When she her eyes met Austin's, she wasn't sure what to think._

_His eyebrows were deeply furrowed but his eyes didn't reflect any anger, or disbelief, or even shock. She honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking at that exact moment. _

_As she contemplated his reaction, he took her off guard as he pulled her close by the hips and enveloped her lips with his._

_Ally closed her eyes at the feel of his lips and felt her arms reach up to wrap around his neck. She moaned. This kiss, unlike the quick peck Ally had given him, was long and slow and passionate. She had never felt a sensation more satisfying, never tasted anything as amazing. _

_Ally let out a gasp of surprise as Austin lifted her up in the air, pressed her against the wall parallel to the closed closet door and wrapped her legs around his waist to hold her up. _

_Ally, as soon as her back hit the wall, cupped his face in her hands and forcefully placed his lips back unto hers. The kiss then quickened and grew even more passionate. Her fingers travelled into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. His hands travelled up and down her legs and up and down her body, leaving goose bumps every place he touched. _

_Ally let out a small whine as he separated his lips from hers. Her whine was replaced with a moan as Austin began to kiss her way down to her neck. Ally leaned her head back in ecstasy as Austin placed open mouthed kisses down her face and neck and onto her chest before inching back up her to neck to bite and suck on the back of her ear._

_Ally gasped for air as Austin finished his ministrations by kissing where he had just bit and sucked only to continue to press kisses across her cheek before reaching her lips again. _

_Ally gently held Austin's face in her hands, almost caressing his face, as she felt the pace of the kiss decrease. The kiss turned slow and passionate, just like the one Austin had initiated._

_As their lips slowly separated Ally literally felt she was coming down from cloud nine and back into reality., She felt her legs unwrapping themselves from Austin's waist as he placed her feet back on the ground. Her hands absentmindedly travelled down his face to rest on his chest._

_Ally looked down at the ground, a blush beginning to rise on her cheeks as the reality of what had just occurred settled in her mind._

_As she tried to calm down her erratic breathing she felt Austin press his forehead on hers. He wasn't quite as out of breath as she was but she could hear him quietly intake some air. She timidly began to lift her eyes so they would meet his._

_Before either one could do or say anything else the closet door swung open and both were pushed back into the real world. _

That had been three weeks earlier. The Monday following that party Ally had entered Miami High in the hopes that nothing would change.

She was reassured of this when she neared her locker and saw the blonde haired boy pressing up a blonde cheerlead up against the wall next to her locker in a feverish kiss.

Austin never acknowledged her. She would see him in the hallway where her locker was placed either surrounded by his buddies or by a group of adoring girls.

She could always count one of those adoring girls to be pushed up against him in a feverish kiss only moments later.

She knew she shouldn't let it bother her. Austin Moon had been a ladies' man before she stepped into that closet and he was still the same after. It just baffled her to see Austin with so many different girls in such a short time.

Ally was an observant person. Before the closet incident, she noticed Austin had only one girl, sometimes two, a week replacing her with a different one the next week.

After the closet incident, Austin was seen with as many as four or five different girls each week. Practically one for each school day!

She knew she shouldn't care. Austin Moon was the most popular boy in school and she, Ally Dawson, was an invisible bookworm. Just because he had been her first kiss did not mean she had any influence over his life.

However, she couldn't keep denying it. She liked kissing Austin. Kissing felt _really _good. Now she understood why Austin liked to do it so often.

She _really_ wanted to kiss him again but she knew Austin had some kind of no-repeats policy. She would probably not be able to let out three words let alone ask him if he wanted to kiss her.

The bell rang and Ally had never felt so relived in her entire life. She needed to control her thoughts more.

She walked out of the classroom and walked down the hallway to her locker to pick up her books before going home. As she walked to her locker she passed by Austin who had a pretty brunette enveloped in his arm.

When she reached her locker she looked to where Austin stood. He had a smirk on his face as the girl pressed her body close to his and placed a long kiss on his cheek.

Ally sighed, opened her locker, and reached to grab a textbook that was at the far corner of her locker. She hit her head against the top of her locker when she felt a tap on her back.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her head and turned around to face who had tapped her. She was met with the shocked face of Dallas Quimby, her crush for the past year.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, the brown eyes that she had once swooned over were wide in surprise.

Ally let out a grimace, "It-it's okay. I hurt myself almost every day anyways" she said as she massaged her head and closed her locker door, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Dallas let out an apologetic smile, "Let me make it up to you. Would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

Ally's eyes widened in surprise. She had been crushing on Dallas ever since they had been paired to dissect a frog in science class in November and he had refused to hurt the innocent amphibian.

"Um, really? Me?"

"Look, I know we're never really talked."

"We've been science partners since the beginning of the year…"

"Well, yeah but we've never been that close. Look, I've liked you for a while and I really want to get to know you better! So, what do you say?"

Ally bit her lip nervously. A month ago, if Dallas Quimby had asked her out she would have been over the moon. However, a month ago, she hadn't made out _with_ Austin Moon in a closet during a game of seven minutes if heaven.

Ally nervously looked at the ground then her eyes travelled to her surroundings. She was surprised to see most of the students in the hallway staring in her direction.

She looked behind her but didn't see anyone else. '_Nope, they're staring at me.'_

She turned her head back and was even more surprised to see Austin, who was almost at the other end of the hallway, staring directly at her.

Ally gulped and turned her eyes back to Dallas. His brown eyes were eager with a wide smile on his face

"Sure" Ally let out nervously.

"Awesome!" Dallas said as he fist bumped the air.

Ally, taken back by his reaction, let out a breathy laugh.

Dallas cleared his throat, "Um, I mean-I'll pick you up tonight at seven" he said and then, as he made his way past her, pecked her cheek in goodbye.

Ally flinched in surprise and turned back to where she was facing to see that everyone was still staring in her direction.

Ally let out a nervous "hi" before she walked down the hallway, her eyes quickly meeting the floor as Austin's gaze met hers as she passed him by.


	2. In which insanity doesn't seem so bad

**2. In which insanity doesn't seem so bad anymore**

The date wasn't going bad, per say.

They weren't talking that much but they were watching a movie weren't they?

'_People shouldn't talk during movies, it's rude!' _she thought to herself.

However, most teenage girls, when her date wraps his arm around her, she giddily leans closer to him. '_Well, I was never normal now was I?' _she thinks as she inches away from Dallas' arm and smiles awkwardly at him.

'_Just forget about Austin! He's obviously forgotten about you so you should too.' _she tells herself as she tries snuggling into Dallas' embrace.

It still didn't feel right. She tries leaning her head on his shoulder, pressing her head against the crook of his neck…

"Yeah, this isn't working out is it?" she hears him say suddenly. She quickly nods 'no' into his neck.

"No, no, its fine I've just never been in this kind of position before. I'll get used to it" she tells him and he nods.

A few minutes later she's still shifting, trying to find a position where she doesn't want to completely leave his embrace.

"No, this definitely isn't working out" Dallas sighs as he begin to remove his arm but Ally pulls it back down.

"No! I swear I can do this it's just…"

"Awkward?"

"Yes! Wait, no it's not that it's just…"

"Ally, if you didn't want to come with me to the movies why didn't you just say so?"

Ally bit her lip, "I thought I wanted to, I mean-I really liked you for the longest time but I'm just not-"

"Feeling anything?"

Ally nodded, "I'm so sorry, Dallas."

Dallas shrugged as he stood up, "It's okay. At least we tried it out."

Ally smiled and stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

Dallas smiled and shook her hand, "Sure. See you on Monday."

Ally smiled, "See you then" Then he left.

Ally sighed then looked towards the screen. The movie wasn't over yet so she might as well finish watching it. Since she had been distracted trying to find a comfortable position in Dallas' arms she had failed to realize they were watching a scary movie.

'_Ugh, I hate scary movies,'_ she thought to herself and after a few minutes of trying to watch it she figured she might as well leave.

She stepped out of the theater and walked towards the lobby. She pulled out her phone so she could call for a ride home early. As she threw he head up to wait for the phone to ring she felt the top of her head collide with someone's chin.

She winced in pain before she realized she had also hurt someone else. "Oh God I'm so sorr-" her apology died on her lips as she saw it was Austin Moon who she had bumped into.

"OW! I see your coordination hasn't improved much" Austin groaned as he rubbed his chin.

Ally's mouth hung open, "I'm-I'm SO sorry! Is your chin okay?"

"I think it's throbbing"

Ally scrunched her nose.

"Wait, he felt his chin, nah it's good."

Ally let out a sigh in relief. It was bad enough her clumsiness hurt herself; she didn't want someone else getting hurt over it. Especially if it was the guy she couldn't stop thinking about.

A silence loomed over them and Ally cleared her throat "Well, I'm glad your chin in fine so I'll just be seeing you then." Ally said awkwardly and began to walk around him.

"Wait! Austin said stepping in Ally's path which makes her take a step back in surprise, so…what brings you here?"

Ally scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and points to the movie theater sign above them, "a movie?"

"Oh, yeah. So, you came alone?"

"Oh, um, I came with a friend."

"A friend." He stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhmm, just a good old buddy" she says, dorkily throwing her head to the side.

Austin laughed. "So…where's that good old buddy of yours?"

"He left"

Austin raised his eyebrows, "Really? Why?"

"It didn't feel right" Ally said and shrugged exaggeratedly. Austin scrunched his eyes at her, recognizing her mocking gesture as his own.

They both let out a laugh.

"So, since your buddy left early you want to hang out with me?" Austin asked, his hands digging their way into his pockets.

Ally felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, "Okay, sure."

Austin grinned at her and grabbed her hand. He led her farther down the lobby to a room and led her through it. Ally's heart beat deflated as she was met with bright lights and the noise of little kids.

"The arcade?"

"Yeah!"

Ally looked at him.

Austin looked at her questioningly. "What? You don't like the arcade?"

"I suck at any type of game… and it smells like barf in here."

Austin grinned, "Just give it a shot."

Ally rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Okay" she smiled at Austin and he giddily led her in.

Truthfully, she wasn't much of an arcade person but Austin Moon had a way of making things really fun.

They had started with skee-ball which Ally, with her lousy coordination, had managed to get only 10 points for almost all her tries. Austin had laughed as he watched Ally plead her last ball not fail her and she shot him a look. Austin shook his head then stepped behind her. He enveloped her hand with his own.

"Just, flick your wrist like this." Austin instructed as he moved her wrist to let go of the ball. The ball then fell into the hundred-point slot.

"See, you're getting better already." he chuckled and she let out a small laugh, her cheeks turning red at his close proximity.

They proceeded to play all the games in the arcade, from whack-a-mole to Dance-Dance Revolution (which Austin teased Ally mercilessly for her dance moves) and even played 'Silent Hill 3'which Ally swore was the dullest game in the entire arcade.

As they made their way to the exit Austin noticed a new addition to the arcade: Guitar Hero.

"Come on Ally, one song." Austin pleaded as he put placed the guitar strap around him.

"I dunno. I can't play the drums or the guitar-"

"Can you sing?"

"Um, well-"

"You can! Come on it'll be fun"

"I'm not good at singing in public. The last time I sang I let out this humongous burp at the school Christmas recital in second grade. People still tease me about it.

"Oh I remember that! Me and Dez started burping 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town' after you ran off the stage. Good times." Austin reminisced whilst giving her a dopey smile.

Ally gave him a look and he wiped the smile of his face.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to do it. We can just go home now."

Ally nodded. Then, as Austin turned to remove the guitar she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip _'I'm so gonna regret this.' _She pressed random selection on the screen and Uncle Kracker's 'Smile' began to play.

Austin looked at her in surprised and Ally smiled nervously and closed her eyes before beginning to sing the first verse.

"_You're better than the best; I'm lucky just to linger in your life. Cooler than the flipside of my pillow-that's right"_

Ally's eyes shot open as she heard Austin's voice sing the next part of the verse.

_"Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me-lets me know that it's okay, that it's okay"_

"_And the moment when my good times start to fade"_ Ally sang as Austin grinned at her before letting out a guitar rift.

Austin and Ally sang together, smiling, laughing, pulling silly faces at each other and even dancing around each other as if they had been friends for years as they sang the chorus of the song twice along with the second verse._"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile"_

"_Don't know how to live without you cause every time that I get around you. I see the best of me inside your eyes. You make me smile"_ Austin and Ally sang in harmony as the beat slowed down and the screen indicated the guitar not to play.

Austin smiled as he sang to Ally, '_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild' _he quickly booped Ally's nose and grinned as he saw her face light up in surprise before he began to play the chorus of the song once again on the guitar. They both sang the chorus once more before they finished the song.

"_Boy you make me smile"_

"_Oh you make me smile"_

"_Boy you make me smile"_

"_Oh you make me smile"_

"Hey Austin look!" Ally exclaimed pulling his hand so he would stop walking. They had been on their way to the movie theatre entrance so that Austin could walk Ally home.

"What?" Austin asked and looked over to where Ally was pointing, a photo booth. Austin turned his eyes to see a giddy smile on her face and he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "Okay!"

Ally squealed as she pulled Austin towards the photo booth and they slid in. They pressed five dollars into the machine for five photos.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!" they exclaimed as the screen counted down and they began to take various pictures. The first photo was a picture with their smiling faces pressed together, the second photo was a picture of them pulling silly faces at the camera, the third photo was a picture of them making silly faces at each other, while the fourth photo was a picture of them smiling widely at each other.

The last photo was a picture of Austin pulling Ally's face into a kiss.

Ally moaned as felt Austin's hand travel up across her cheek to entangle itself into her hair. She placed a hand on his cheek to pull him closer and kiss him deeply.

Once they pulled back for air Ally realized that this time there was no one there to pull them away from each other. She looked into his eyes to find a smile on his face and felt his thumb brush her lip.

"That was nice." she mumbled.

"Just nice?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ally rolled her eyes mockingly "Yeah, it was. But it sure doesn't beat my first kiss, though."

"_Oh,_ really?"

"Mhmm, _that _was a little more than nice."

"A way a first kiss should be."

"Pretty much."

They stared at each other, happy almost identical grins on their faces. Ally's grin slowly began to fade as a thought entered her mind.

Austin's eyes furrowed, "Hey, what's up?"

"You tell me."

Austin cocked his head to the side and Ally looked at him pointedly, "You can't just punch your lips with mine like that after ignoring me for the past three weeks and making out with I can't remember how many girls and…"

"Wait, did you just say I… punched your lips?" Austin asked and Ally punched his arm.

"Austin! I'm serious." Ally said as Austin rubbed his arm in fake-pain.

Ally gave him a look that said "_No telling, no kissin_" so he sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why did you ignore me all these weeks after we kissed in Dez's closet?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but making out in a closet with someone doesn't immediately make you the best of friends."

"I know _that_. I wasn't exactly expecting you to come up and "WHAT UP!" me." Ally said mimicking the handshake she had seen him and his red-haired best friend Dez do countless times.

Austin chuckled and Ally continued, "I just wanted you to at least acknowledge I exist."

Austin let out a guilty smile, "Sorry, I'm usually not like that."

"I know, you're friends with everyone. Even the girls that you date for, like, a week, still like to stop and talk to you."

"Well, I'm a likeable person."

"Yeah, I know" Ally said, putting her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Okay question number 2: why did you want to hang out with me? I mean, you were practically ignoring me for the past three weeks and all of the sudden you want me to hang out it you…"

Austin nodded but didn't say anything.

"Austin?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'd like an answer, please?"

Austin looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting, "I kinda-sorta *coughs* gotacrushonyou" he said quickly.

Ally raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Ikindagotacrushonyou."

"Austin? Slower and with better pronunciation, please."

Austin sighed in frustration and looked at her, his eyes shifting from her face to his lap, "..."

"Oh…" Ally blushed and felt a smile form on her face but was replaced with a frown.

"Wait, if you had a crush on me, why did you ignore me?" she asked confusedly.

"Well I've never really liked a girl like that. I mean, yeah kissing's fun an all but it's not like I ever liked the girl I was kissing."

Ally looked pointedly at him, "Wait, so you've never actually liked any of the girls you've kissed?"

"Well, yeah. Just not enough to actually want to hang out with her after the kissing was over."

"Yeah, I'm still a little confused."

"Look, I've never really liked at girl. I've liked kissing girls but I've never actually wanted to get to know one and hang out with her." Austin admitted.

"So, you didn't talk to me because…"

"I had a really big crush on you and didn't know how to approach you."

"And all those girls you were making out will all of the sudden?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck, "Ally, I had never felt this way about anyone and I didn't know what to do so I just decided to try and push it aside. It got kinda hard to ignore you when I saw you every day and all I wanted to do was come over to you and kiss you. So, I thought kissing other girls would make me get over you."

"Okay, but did you really have to do it in the hallway where I always passed?" She asked sternly.

Austin nervously smiled, "I've never thought things out well."

Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"So, what does this make us?" she asked looking over at him.

He shrugged, looking at his lap, a smile on his face. Ally brushed her shoulder with his, encouraging him to respond, and he smiled at her.

He felt his hand envelop hers, "Acquaintances with benefits?"

Ally slapped his chest.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Austin said, holding his free hand up in mock surrender.

Ally smiled sweetly at him, "I guess we can figure it out after our second date."

Austin grinned at her, "We can still kiss before then, right?"

Ally rolled her eyes and responder with, "You're insane." She then proceeded to kiss his lips softly. Maybe being insane wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

**So that's it. My first Austin & Ally story. I can't express how much I love this show and absolutely every aspect of it. It's seriously my favorite Disney Channel show ever. I hope I did it some justice but I know my writing probably butchered something. Despite this, I hope you still enjoyed it :P**

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3 **


End file.
